


Late Night Phonecalls

by MedukaKonami



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Just a talk between two cutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedukaKonami/pseuds/MedukaKonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitomi decides to apologize about her little "Girls can't love girls" to Sayaka first, and well, by the end of the call, both are a fair bit happier. (Oneshot!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Phonecalls

**Author's Note:**

> First fic everywhere, yada yada yada, Rate and Review, Enjoy my trashy ships!

        _"There she is again, sneaking into my thoughts...",_ Hitomi mumbled, sighing. Who was this she? None other than Sayaka Miki, her friend since childhood, and as of late, the only thing on her mind. That smile, the laugh, her voice. Always a light in the day, for certain. Was this blue haired girl's plan to tease her? Probably not, but she did either way. It wasn't anything exactly... adult of her, just some joking about marriage or intense  _lust_ , and such. If it weren't for the laughter that trailed behind the statement, she'd believe her. Being the rich girl she was, Hitomi didn't really know better on well... flirting. Or anything sex-based, truly. Seeing as she was on her thoughts, it made perfect sense for her to dial her up, and see if she was busy. On Sayaka's end, the only thing she was up to currently was sleeping, which quickly changed with Hitomi's ringtone playing. In a groggy voice, the blue haired girl, uttered a welcoming statement of, "Madoka, for the last time, there is like, no chance that the transfer student is out to get you," only to get a quiet and well, rather shaky reply from Hitomi, stating, "Sayaka... I ah... I'm sorry. For saying girls can't love girls. It's completely fine for you and Madoka to be wed." There was a tiny snicker out of Sayaka's end, followed by, "Hitomi. You're assumin' aren't you?"

       The fact Sayaka'd say that got her face bright red, meaning she thought wrong. "A-Are you uh... not together, in that case?" , mumbled the grassy colored girl, a bit more quiet. In a rather fast and happy reply, Sayaka let out, with a laugh, "No. But I wouldn't object to something with you." The call, as if everything froze, went silent, Sayaka soon laughing, a bit nervously adding, "Th-That is, if you're into that stuff!" Sayaka didn't even know where that came from. Although she  _couldn't deny_ Hitomi was pretty much the only friend she knew that she'd trust her first kiss with. The green haired girl mumbled, nearly inaudibly, "I'd love to..." That seemed to make everything much better, for the most part, at least, Sayaka laughing softly, and in a very gentle tone, saying, "Hitomi, tomorrow, wanna go on a date to the movies?", which was soon answered with a high pitched, gleeful, " _Yes!_ " off of Hitomi's side. "One thing, Hitomi. It's four AM, so we're talking tomorrow, tomorrow." A much quieter, "Mhm." could be heard, then, Hitomi hearing one last thing before the call ended, that being, "Love you, Hito-chan!" and with that Sayaka hung up and fell asleep. Hitomi sighed, contentedly, looking up at the ceiling, and curling up under a blanket, yawning. Looks like girls could love girls, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what I need to work on, and if you fucking hate me for this! Bye bye!


End file.
